Storms
by Celesta SunStar
Summary: A sequel to Dreams, also an answer for the May CZ challenge. Vin is a little crowded in town and goes camping.


Title: Storms  
  
Disclaimer: The only way I would ever own the Magnificent Seven is if I win a rather sizable lottery. I haven't yet, but one of these days a string of sevens WILL win. I need only to wait. The elves, (when not elves) are not mine either as they belong to whoever owns the Ronin Warriors.  
  
Archive: If you want it go ahead, but tell me where please.  
  
Warnings: none  
  
Type: gen  
  
Rating: G  
  
Pairing/ Main Characters: Vin  
  
Status: complete  
  
AU: (pre-) ATF  
  
Notes: This is an answer to the May Community Zero Challenge : Do you believe in the supernatural, the unusual, the out of the ordinary things that can not be explained? What would the boys do when faced with such a situation? Write a story where one or more of the boys are caught up with forces beyond their control. My one stipulation is that there most be some otherwordly figure, (ghost, alien, angel, etc...) there to help them along. Note: This should not be a horror story! Good Luck, Michelle.  
  
This is the sequel to Dreams, but not the same story, so it is a story all on it's own.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Dreams  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sometimes it was just too much. When he couldn't stand the oppressiveness of people anymore. And while he had promised his ma that he would help those who wouldn't or couldn't help themselves, he knew that his promise was worthless if he couldn't keep himself in balance.  
  
So, from time to time, he would leave and stay where the only other humans were hours or days away. He always made sure that someone he trusted knew exactly were he was. After all, Vin Tanner wasn't a stupid man. He knew that Mother Nature wasn't always as calm as she seemed.  
  
***  
  
He lay on his air mattress with his eyes closed, listening to the living storm as it spent its childish petulance with a show of raw elemental power. Its voice whistled, insanely shrill, as sharp edged leaves sliced at the wind. He heard its breath blow against the tent, testing the stakes, then howl a distinct protest when the poles bent and waved, refusing to leave.  
  
Its fingers echoed its voice, first caressing in small rivulets the sides of his fragile shell, then pushing with impacts like that of BB pellets, accompanied by the sound of eggs breaking. A rumbling, subterranean, growl followed each snap of its bite, each leaving a smaller bite of the smell of ozone at the back of his throat.  
  
The storm hungered fruitlessly for him and he loved every exhilarating second of it.  
  
It didn't leave after its furious temper tantrum; it just subsided like a growling dog and went still, lying in wait for the perfect ambush. Something must have sated it, for it crept away, grumbling the whole while.  
  
Vin loved thunderstorms.  
  
"There are times when I just don't understand you."  
  
Vin turned his head and looked at the blue-haired elf with a laughing glint in his eye. "That so?"  
  
The elf nodded, pursing his lips thoughtfully. Then he flicked aside the annoying lock of hair that always ended up across the bridge of his nose. "This isn't one of those times." He shot the human a conspiring smirk; "I like thunderstorms too."  
  
Vin snorted, "Ya should, it's the only time you show up." He smiled as the elf sneered at him.  
  
"Well I am connected to Air after all, I can only cross the Wall when the Air contains sufficient power to open a Gate for me."  
  
"So why are you connected to Air?"  
  
The elf mock-glared at Vin, "Boy, you have a bad memory, we have this discussion every time we meet."  
  
Vin just shook his head, not bothering to hide the smile in his eyes. "Nah, just like annoying ya."  
  
They looked at each other for a few moments, then both started laughing.  
  
"So why do you say that you don't understand me sometimes, Rowen?"  
  
Rowen looked at Vin, his dark blue eyes both serious and somehow sad. "I once showed you a beach at sunset Vin."  
  
"And I told you what I saw." Vin responded.  
  
"What did you See Vin?"  
  
Vin remembered the words he used then, and used them now.  
  
"With rhythmic beats the  
  
Blood red orb of fire  
  
Pulsing power  
  
Sinking always  
  
Extinguished never  
  
Bands of light  
  
Orange, red, magenta  
  
Fades  
  
To violet-blue and  
  
Midnight black  
  
Waves of fire crash  
  
Spreading the pulse of  
  
The world's blood  
  
Now as red as ours  
  
Along the ancient  
  
Golden Sands  
  
Retreating to return  
  
The flames fade away  
  
Leaving embers on the horizon  
  
Fading to gray, and black  
  
And blue, and white  
  
The life flow ebbs  
  
And flows and beats  
  
While over all  
  
The gentle light  
  
A pale silver pendant  
  
Hanging from a soft  
  
Diamond studded cloth  
  
Of blue-black velvet  
  
Ancient gold to  
  
New-forged silver  
  
Purified  
  
Cool sands of time  
  
Change and move  
  
With the world's  
  
Fiery  
  
Heartbeat"  
  
The elf nodded, "That's why I sometimes don't understand you Vin. I see something and know what it is. You See something and Know its soul."  
  
The storm was clearing up; Vin could feel the last playful kittenish swipes as the rumbling purr evened towards sleep. His friend wouldn't be staying for much longer. He waited; Rowen always had to have the last word.  
  
"My friend Sage can See a bit like you can, Vin. And so I both envy and pity you. Sight can be a burden as much as a gift. Trust what you See Vin. It will help you in the days ahead." Then the elf was gone.  
  
***  
  
Vin opened his eyes. He loved thunderstorms, but they always brought him the *oddest* dreams. 


End file.
